Finding Myself
by 08FanfictionAddiction
Summary: After being rejected by Stan, Kyle is heartbroken. Things become strained with his friends and family. His relief comes in the form of a school education program, which lets a number of students travel the world and "learn by interaction." Kyle is accepted. Its now two years later and Kyle has returned to South Park, but he isn't the same Kyle everyone knew. He's different; Better.
1. Homecoming

" _Returning home is the most difficult part of long-distance hiking; You have grown outside the puzzle and your piece no longer fits."_

― _Cindy Ross_

Kyle couldn't say he was glad to be home. While he found some nostalgia in his hometown, it's not where he wanted to be. Hell, most people probably wouldn't even recognize him if it wasn't for his, what Cartman used to call "Jew-fro." He didn't wear his famous green ushanka much anymore. In fact he currently had his hair tied back into a ponytail of sorts and was sporting an Alice in Chains shirt with black skinny jeans. He stared out the window of the Taxi as it drove down the street towards his house from the nearest airport. The taxi stopped in front of his house and he could see his younger brother Ike waiting on the steps. Ike was slightly dumbfounded when he saw Kyle get out of the Taxi, but Kyle just gave a lopsided grin and leaned against the vehicle.

"Are you going to greet me or stand there letting flies in?" he asked. Ike quickly shut his mouth and ran over to hug his brother. They hugged a little while longer before he turned, paying the driver and grabbing his bags out of the car. He had twice as many as he'd left with, considering he bought gifts for just about everybody he knew.

"Kyle I can't believe you're back! How was your trip? I kept all the pictures and postcards you sent! Did you bring me back any souvenirs?" asked Ike, going a mile a minute. "Ike, calm down or you're going to pass out." Said Kyle. Ike had stopped asking questions, but couldn't seem to stand still. Kyle reached into his bag, pulling out some rare Chinpokomon that had only been sold internationally. Ike excitedly ran up to his room. When Kyle got inside the house, he hadn't been expecting a warm welcome, but his parents were nonetheless happy to see him, though he could see the strained smiles. They were especially strained now that they'd taken in Kyle's appearance.

Kyle knew that things weren't going to be easy. His parents would expect him to go back to being the obedient little child he was… but Kyle didn't want to go back. It was why he'd left in first place. He wanted something different than the fake and seemingly perfect little jewish life that him and his parents would front. While Kyle head back to his old room, his parents began to argue about him.

"Look what's happened now! Our son is turning into one of those punks and it's all your fault!" said his father.

"My fault? You're the one who said this trip would be good for him. You're the one that told him to go!" said his mother. Kyle just sighed, thinking back to when this all started.

\- Two Years Before -

Kyle was finished with everything. He didn't want to be here anymore. His relationship with his friends and his parents were strained. His father wanted him to be a lawyer, which he didn't want to be and His mother still wanted him to marry a nice jewish girl, even though he'd told them he was gay. She tried to convince him it was just a phase, which only enraged Kyle. It wouldn't be so bad if he'd had Stan and his friends to help support him, but he'd ruined all of that when he came out to Stan and admit that he loved him. Stan had told him it was disgusting and from then on, their relationship was strained. They stopped talking unless it was to argue.

Kyle threw himself into his school work and became really stressed. So stressed, that it was causing him to fail more than pass, which only angered his parent more. He'd just come out to them a few weeks before and his parents weren't happy. Outside, they seemed happy but inside the house there was a lot of arguing and harsh words.

Kyle's salvation came in the form of an ad on facebook. It was an ad for an educational program where students would get to go out in the world and learn through interaction. Kyle loved the idea. He'd saved money from working at the mall and figured he'd sign up for it. There was a limited number of spots and he didn't know how many people had signed up for it but he practically prayed that he would be chosen.

He wait for weeks, for an answer, as he prepared for finals. He faked a smile as his friends made plans for the summer. He just nodded along with them but he never really gave his input unless it was to argue with Cartman. When he got home, he received the letter that he'd been accepted. Now all he had to do was break the news to his parents… who didn't take it well. He argued that he'd already been accepted and he couldn't take it back. He also argued that it was good for him.

It took a lot of convincing but they finally agreed. He packed his bags and left soon after the summer started without so much as a word to his friends. He didn't feel like he needed them to know. The only thing they found out when they went over was that he was on a student education program and would be gone for two years.

\- Present-

Kyle sighed as he set his bags down in his room and looked around. He was definitely going to need to redecorate now. Everything in his room seemed childish to him. Well no time like the present to start. He took down some of his old pictures and posters, putting up ones of the friends he made in the program and a few paintings and posters he'd bought. He sighed and nodded in satisfaction. He started to unpack his clothes. He had a lot of new ones and only kept a few old ones. His friends had staged an intervention of sorts and made him buy new clothes. Once he was unpacked, he spent the evening with his parents, talking about everything he'd seen and everywhere he'd been. His parents nod politely and put up fake excitement about how school was starting in a few weeks. He just tuned them out, rolling his eyes. His parents never changed. He head up to his room, smiling when he saw a bunch of messages on his phone from the friends he'd made.

" _Hey there boo. Miss you already. How's it feel being back home? Don't forget to keep in touch! Xoxo"_

" _Hey broski. I'm pretty sure you took my Big Bang theory t-shirt. Anyways expect a gift from me on your birthday and remember to punch that asshole Stan for me."_

" _Dude…. Fucking sucks being back home. I wish we were back in Europe."_

" _Hey sweetie. Make sure to text me…. Or I'll find you and I will hold you down and smother you."_

Kyle text them all, grinning when he admit that he did have the shirt. He spent the night texting them and fell asleep. The next morning, he decided that maybe he should go explore South Park, but where could he go? Maybe he could go to Tweak Bros. coffee shop. IT was still early so there was a good chance it would be relatively empty.

He left a note for his family saying where he was going, then set out. He decided to walk there since the sun had barely risen and it was a nice way to get a breather. IT would take some adjusting because he felt like he was suffocating in there. He stepped into the coffee shop. "Welcome to Tweak bros. coffee, where all our coffee is made from local ingredients. It's local coffee. Brewed locally." Said a deeper but familiar voice.

Kyle was not surprised. Tweek's hair was as wild as ever and he was still twitchy. Kyle was glad that Tweek hadn't changed at all. Tweek was currently leaning on the counter, practically sleeping, since he'd had to wake up so early.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all." Said Kyle, startling the male from his sleep. Tweek looked at him with wide eyes, twitching.

"Agh K-kyle?! Is it really you? W-where have you -agh- been?!" asked Tweek, slowly grinning and rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this really Kyle, the sometimes shy and always conservative red-head? Well his hair was still red and crazy, but he had a totally different style and Tweek wondered just how much he'd changed.

"I've been out of the country. I joined a student educational program. 2 years traveling the world and seeing sights." Said Kyle. He grinned and leaned back against the counter. "What about you? Anything new?" he asked. Tweek twitched and jumped slightly.

"N-no agh. I-I've been helping run the shop." Said Tweek. He straightened up a little bit, still slightly twitchy. "W-what can I… uh… get for you?" he asked. Kyle looked at the menu and thought through all the choices. He may have been gone two years, but he still had a sweet tooth, even though he had diabetes. He huffed a moment, before smiling. "Okay I want a small chocolate-mint frappe with extra whip." He said. Tweek smiled because while it was different than what he usually got, it still seemed to fit Kyle just right. He rang it up before heading back to make it.

"So agh… w-what…" said Tweek before he was interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal Clyde. Clyde didn't seem to notice Kyle at first. He shuffled in, greeting Tweek in a tired manner. Kyle just watched him with a smirk, wondering when he would notice. Tweek kept snickering at Clyde's obliviousness.

"Oblivious as usual?" asked Kyle, leaning back in his seat. Clyde frowned and glanced towards the voice. He stared at Kyle, confused. The man seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Aw come on man, I wasn't even gone that long." Said Kyle, huffing impatiently. Clyde's eyes widened.

"No fucking way…" he said, rubbing his eyes. Kyle smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Damn Kyle. Looks like you've let loose a little bit." Said Clyde, walking over and taking a seat across from him. Kyle just chuckled.

"You have no idea." He said. He studied the brunette a moment. Clyde was about the same height as him, with unruly hair and a lip ring. "And you… never thought you'd ever get a piercing." Said Kyle. Clyde huffed and shrugged. "Well it was a dare and after a while, I liked having it in. What about you Mr. Perfect child?" he asked. Kyle smirked.

"I have my ears pierced, but I took out the studs before I got home because I didn't want to freak out my parents. I um… don't tell my parents this but I also have a couple tattoos." Said Kyle, rubbing the back of his head. Clyde and Tweek were so shocked that Clyde almost fell out of his chair and Tweek dropped his coffee cup. Kyle moved his arm and showed them the inside where one of his tattoos were. On his inner lower left arm, it said: "You can't resist my Jewish gold." It caused Clyde and Tweek to snicker at its subtlety.

"Okay who are you, and what have you done with the real Kyle?" asked Clyde, snickering slightly. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Like you said… I learned how to let go. Let's just hope my parents don't find out how far out I've flown." Said Kyle. He finished his coffee and got up.

"It was nice talking to you guys. I should get going." He said, standing up. He smiled and left a tip on the table. "We never really hung out before I left… I'd love to try and be friends with you guys so… why don't we hang out some time?" asked Kyle. He put his hands in his back pockets and relaxed, waiting for an answer.

"Agh Well maybe we c-can… hang out when I d-don't work?" said Tweek. Kyle agreed and exchanged numbers with the two. Just before he left and turned, rubbing the back of his head. "Look um… if you could keep quiet about me being here… I'd really appreciate it. I'd like to get settled in before the whole town knows I've returned." Said Kyle. Tweek smiled and nodded quickly.

"C-course man. I won't tell anyone. P-promise!" said Tweek, smiling. Clyde nodded as well, returning back to his place behind the counter. Kyle smiled and left the shop. People were starting to move about and no one seemed to pay him any mind as he made his way back home. As he was heading down his street, he was forced to hide behind a tree as he saw Cartman, Stan and Kenny walking.

He was surprised. Cartman wasn't really a fat boy anymore. He'd gained muscle and really did look more big-boned than fat. He must have joined football or something. Stan was… well Stan. He really hadn't changed much. Kenny had gotten taller. He was tall and lean, definitely taller than himself now. He still wore the parka, but his mouth was uncovered. He felt… slightly saddened watching them. He was just about to move when Kenny suddenly stopped and turned around, spotting him. Kenny had thought he'd felt someone watching them; thought he saw someone in the trees.

Kenny stared at Kyle, confused, before his eyes went wide. Kyle quickly shook his head and put his fingers to his lips with a smirk. Kenny stared at him, then smiled and nod before turning and skipping away. He received a text a moment later from Kyle.

" _You saw nothing. ;P"_

Kenny saw it and snickered, replying back with:

" _Must have just been my imagination."_

* * *

Kyle knew he could trust Kenny to keep his existence a secret until he was ready. Kenny was a very unlucky person, but he was hella smart and observant. In fact, he knew more things about the people in South Park than they knew about themselves. He figured that Kyle didn't want to be seen, so he didn't mention him.

Tweek and Clyde hung out with Kyle a few days later. Kyle was getting tired of hiding from the population of South Park. They hung out at Clyde's house, just talking. Kyle told about his friends and the places they visited and the guys talked about what had changed in South Park and who was dating who. Apparently Stan was dating Wendy on and off and Token and his girlfriend were still going strong.

Kyle felt a small twinge of pain at the mention of Stan; guess some things you just can't forget. They also asked to see his other tattoo, to which Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. He took off his shirt revealing the other tattoo. It was an emerald green dragon that started on his right shoulder and went halfway down his back. The dragon had red eyes with green and black scales. It was also breathing smoke.

The three teens spent the day catching up and enjoying themselves and Kyle wondered why he hadn't hung out with them much before but then it hit him. It had been because of Stan. Stan had never liked Craig and thought he was rude and since Craig hung with Tweek, Clyde, and Token, their group was basically off limits. Cartman didn't really like them either but Cartman didn't really like anybody. Kenny well… Kenny was Kenny. Kenny was willing to make friends with anybody and everybody, so he wouldn't have cared.

When Kyle had been gone, he'd learned just how shitty his old friends except Kenny, had been. He'd learned that really his friends were all just assholes. Sure teasing was okay but they'd always taken it too far and they never really seemed to care. Even his super best friend Stan. Stan never took him seriously or seemed to care what he thought.

Kyle was taken out of his musings by his phone. Someone was trying to face time with him. He rolled his eyes and ignored it, listening to Clyde go on about his favorite show, before his phone started going off again… multiple times.

"You gonna answer that dude?" asked Clyde. Kyle just huffed in annoyance, answering the request.

"I was ignoring you for a reason. I'm with a couple friends." Said Kyle. He turned the phone around, revealing a raven-haired teen with emerald green eyes and freckles. Said teen was wearing a green beanie, a black Call of Duty shirt, and some green shorts.

"Guys this is Danny. Danny meet Tweek and Clyde." Said Kyle, pointing at each in turn.

"Oh good for a moment I thought you were with those assholes. What were their names… Eric and Stan?" said Danny, who was currently sucking on a lollipop. Danny had a bit of an obsession with candy. Kyle and the others snickered, before Kyle glared at Danny in annoyance.

"So… for what reason have you decided to disturb our chat? I mean I would have called you back later." Said Kyle.

"That wouldn't have worked because well... I have a dilemma now that needs solving." Said Danny. Kyle frowned a moment.

"What great dilemma do you require my assistance with?" asked Kyle. Danny gestured his hands widly, before he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well to put it simply… I'm bored." Said Danny. Kyle stared at him.

"So you decided to bug me?" he deadpanned, causing Clyde and Tweek to snicker.

"Aw come on Kyle. I'm bored. I was barely here a day before my parents decided to go off on one of their trips for three weeks. My sisters are having a spa weekend and even my dog has something better to do." Said Danny. Kyle just raised his eyebrow before hanging up with a message saying he'd call him later, before he hung out another couple hours.

* * *

Clyde and Tweek were hiding something. Craig could tell, but he couldn't be sure exactly what it was. They'd been acting all secretive lately. Token was curious too and tried to convince Craig that if it was important, they'd tell him, but Craig wasn't convinced. Clyde was his closest friend and usually told him everything so if he was hiding this, it must have been important.

"Okay guys what gives?" he asked in his usual monotone. He startled Tweek and Clyde out of a whispered conversation outside Tweek's house.

"Huh what do you mean?" asked Clyde.

"I mean that you two are hiding something." Said Craig bluntly.

"Agh! N-no we aren't!" said Tweek. Craig just stared at him. He could usually intimidate Tweek to say something or confuse Clyde to let it slip but just as he was about to, one of them received a message.

"Oh well would you look at that. Come on Tweek or we're going to be late." Said Clyde. He grabbed Tweek's arm, quickly dragging him away. Craig frowned, before silently following after them.

They kept glancing around occasionally but Tweek was talking animatedly as they head towards Stark pond. Craig followed the whole time until the duo stopped and waved at someone. Craig silently cursed since there was a tree in the way and he couldn't see who was behind it and yet he could hear a voice that sounded familiar but he couldn't pin it down. He tried to move closer but the figure turned and left. The talking hadn't last long as Clyde and Tweek were given bags and then they head home. Craig followed them to Clyde's back yard and frowned crossing his arms.

"Oh so you two definitely weren't hiding something." Said Craig, monotonously, but it wasn't a question. Both boys hid the bags behind their backs. Craig just rolled his eyes.

"Guys I followed you to Stark's Pond." He said, before both boys looked guilty.

"S-sorry Craig. Kyle asked us not tell anyone that he'd come back yet." Said Clyde, rubbing his head. Craig didn't let his surprise show, but he was really surprised. Kyle had returned to South Park? He crossed his arms as he thought.

"I thought he sounded familiar." Said Craig. Of course, he hadn't actually seen Kyle so he still thought Kyle looked the same way he had two years ago. He point towards the bags and raised an eyebrow slightly. The boys forgot about feeling guilty and quickly opened their gift bags. Tweek was happy because Kyle had gotten him different international coffees as well as a thermos from Germany. Clyde had gotten a samurai sword as well as a few german adult movies. Clyde laughed when he read his note from Kyle: "Here's to hoping you haven't changed." Clyde pulled out another box from inside his bag and frowned before handing it over to Craig. Craig was surprised that he'd gotten a gift too.

He opened it and his eyes widened a margin. Inside was a pocket watch. Of course most people would find that boring but it was the note that Kyle left which surprised Craig: "Saw this and it reminded me of the time that Cartman threw your grandfather's pocket watch into Stark Pond. I know this isn't his but they looked so much alike that I couldn't help it." Craig looked at it and of course it wasn't his grandfather's but it did, indeed, look a lot like it. Craig couldn't believe it. How had Kyle remembered that? They hadn't even been friends. He looked inside the box again, also noticing a photo of one of his favorite singers, which was also autographed. The boys relished their gifts.

Even Kenny found a gift for him on his doorstep the next morning. He was surprised to open it and find the entire series of an anime he'd watched as a kid. He'd only ever watched one episode and couldn't find any more of it. Kenny smiled and immediately head over to Kyle's house the moment after. It was Kyle who opened the door and nearly fell over when Kenny hugged him. Kyle just stood there awkwardly for a moment before he smiled and gave Kenny a quick hug back.

"Uh you're welcome Kens." He said. Kenny's eyes sparkled happily before he let himself inside. It was starting to get a little later when Kyle decided he'd help walk Kenny home. Just as they stepped out he heard a very annoying and grating voice.

"Hey Kenny. What's going on? Hey white trash I'm talking to you!" said Cartman. Both Kyle and Kenny turned to the voice to see Cartman walking from his house two houses down. Kyle frowned. He hadn't wanted to see Cartman this early after getting back but it couldn't be avoided. Kyle stared at Cartman as he came over.

"Who the hell you think you are?" asked Cartman to Kyle. Kyle just smirked.

"What are you blind now too fat-ass? All those times rubbing one off finally get to you?" asked Kyle. Cartman's face turned red in anger before morphing into one of confusion. Then his eyes went wide and he grinned.

"Holy shit is that you Jew boy? I thought maybe you'd died or joined some weird Jewish cult." Said Cartman, smirking. Kyle just rolled his eyes, knowing that Cartman was trying to egg him on. When he was younger he probably would have gotten mad and started arguing with Cartman, but that would just add fuel to the fire now.

"Maybe I did fat-ass, but I'd never tell you the details." Said Kyle, smirking.

"I'm not fat…. I'm big boned!" said Cartman, glaring at him. Kyle just stared back, unnerving Cartman slightly, so he tried again. "I bet you all had some weird Jewish orgy." He said, making a disgusted face.

"I bet you'd love to hear all the juicy details too wouldn't you? Sorry to burst your bubble Cartman but nothing like that happened." Teased Kyle with a smirk. Cartman frowned. He was sure by now that Kyle would have snapped at him, but Kyle seemed to be having fun with this conversation. See Kyle had learned that Cartman lived on pissing off others, so as long as you kept your cool, he'd get bored. Kyle had a fiery temple for sure but right now, he wasn't letting anything bother him.

"No way you fucking kike. I don't want to know about all that gross shit." Said Cartman, his face red. Kyle couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Kyle just shrugged before he started his trek towards Kenny's house. Cartman was angry that this damn Jew was ignoring him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, you jewish fag!" said Cartman. Kyle stopped, making Cartman smirk before Kyle just glanced over his shoulder.

"Takes one to know one." He said, smirking. Kenny began to laugh uncontrollably as Cartman's face turned red, before both Kenny and Kyle just kept walking. Cartman stood there, angry and shocked. The Jew had stood up for himself. Cartman frowned, running to catch up with them. He couldn't let Kyle get the last word in.

"Hey! Don't just walk away from meh. Goddamnit I have the authoritay!" said Cartman. "If you don't stop, I'll tell everyone you're back." Kyle actually did stop at that comment before glaring at Cartman.

"Don't you dare Cartman." Said Kyle. Cartman smirked and crossed his arms.

"Figured that you didn't want anybody to know you were back." He said. Kyle huffed, before shrugging.

"Fine. Tell them. See if I care." Said Kyle, before storming off towards Kenny's house. Cartman glared at him a moment, before smirking. Oh that Jew was so gonna get it.

And so of course, as things usually happen in South Park, by the end of the next day, everyone knew that Kyle Broflovski had returned to South Park… including a certain raven-haired male.

* * *

 **A/N: So hey guys. I've been currently obsessed with South Park Fanfics and this plot bunny was bouncing around. (Actually it was more like pinging off the walls) Anyways I decided to write it. Sorry for the language. I'm not actually that type of person, it's just how thee characters are. Also I do not own any of these characters.**


	2. Re-adjusting to Life

" _And though there's a grain of truth in every rumor, I've found that the worst gossip usually starts with something harmless."_

― _Kathleen O'Dell, The Aviary_

* * *

Everyone knew that Kyle Broflovski had returned to South Park, but rumor had it he was horribly disfigured now after a horrible accident.

Rumor had it he had joined a cult that worships the devil and that he dressed like a Goth.

Rumor had it that he'd gone to live with some far off relative who was now dead and made him even richer than Token.

Rumor had it that Kyle Broflovski was now a girl.

Of course, none of this was true, but as with most rumors, things get passed around and horribly rearranged. All of these rumors did have one thing in common though: They'd all been started by Cartman. The next week found nosy people coming over to the Broflovski household to try and get a look at Kyle. Kyle, of course, was never around. He stayed away from the house, sometimes having to sneak out the window to escape.

The only people allowed in the house were Tweek, Clyde and Kenny. Cartman tried to come in too, but Kyle never seemed to be there. One day, just as Kyle was about to leave, he heard his mother call from downstairs that Stan was there. Better late than never he supposed. Mrs. Broflovski sent Stan upstairs and Kyle could tell from the noise Stan was making that he was angry. Stan slammed the door open and was stunned into silence for a moment after seeing Kyle and his new room. Both of them just stood there in the doorway awkwardly before Stan seemed to remember what he was doing.

"What the hell man?" Stan grit out, glaring at Kyle. Kyle frowned before shrugging.

"What?" he asked.

"You could have told your best friend that you were back! I live next door and yet, I was last to know? Hell you didn't even tell me you were leaving, you just left!" said Stan. Kyle could see that Stan felt slightly hurt, confused and angry, but he could care less at the moment.

"Oh so now I'm your best friend? I thought I was disgusting." Replied Kyle.

"Dude are you seriously going on about that?" asked Stan, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I am! You were supposed to be my best friend. You were supposed to be supportive of who I am, not shun me and call me disgusting!" Kyle retort back angrily.

"Well dude I felt like you were coming on to me." Said Stan. Kyle scoffed and made a face.

"Coming on to you? You make it sound like I was trying to force myself onto you. I was trying to figure things out! I was trying to make sense of who I was and all you go and do is make me feel horrible and shut me down!" Kyle yelled. Stan rubbed the back of his head; a nervous habit that Kyle used to love but now he hated.

"Just say it. I know you want to say something, so just say it." Kyle told him. Stan frowned at him and shook his head.

"I don't have anything to say." Muttered Stan, who just glanced around and avoid eye contact.

"Bullshit. I've known you since we were kids." Retort Kyle, glaring at Stan with his arms crossed.

"Dude I just think you're overreacting. I mean you didn't even think about how gay that was and how uncomfortable it would make me feel." Said Stan, which was probably the worst thing to say at the moment. The room grew silent; so silent you could hear a pin drop. Kyle had turned, facing away from Stan and trying, in vain, to control his temper, but he was slowly beginning to shake.

"Stan…. Please leave now." Was the whispered reply. Stan was confused and he frowned, reaching over to touch Kyle's shoulder. Kyle quickly turned and faced Stan, his face turning red like his hair.

"I said leave…. NOW! Get out of my house!" shouted Kyle. Stan was surprised to have Kyle shouting at him, that he couldn't do anything except leave. Kyle had had enough of Stan at the moment. Stan was an asshole. Stan never took responsibility for things he said or did, never thought of anyone but himself and never seemed to give a fuck about anyone's else's feelings. He was just about worse than Cartman at times.

Mrs. Broflovsky was surprised to see an angry Stan storm out of the house. She was about to head upstairs to talk to her son when he came downstairs, having changed into an Oscar the Grouch shirt with grey skinny jeans and green converse all-stars.

"Oh… I just saw Stan… did you two get in a fight?" she asked. Kyle sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't want to talk about it." He said. He made his way down the stairs and about to pass his mother when she suddenly grabbed his wrist and flipped his arm over to reveal the tattoo there. Kyle winced, knowing about the explosion about to happen.

"Kyle Broflovski! Just what in Heaven's name have you done? How dare you defile yourself like this! You have started down the path of evil! You devil child! I want you to march right back upstairs! You are grounded!" she yelled. Kyle knew there was no point in arguing. He just glared at her before he turned and stormed up to his room. A few minutes later, he could hear his parents arguing downstairs. There was a soft knock on his door. He didn't answer but he knew it was Ike. Ike came over and sat on his bed.

"For what it's worth… I think your tattoo is awesome." Attempted Ike, smiling. Kyle sighed and glanced at him. "Cover for me?" he asked. Ike frowned a moment, before nodding. Kyle watched and wait for his mother to leave for the PTA meeting. His dad was busy doing yard work. He smiled, before grabbing his phone and climbing out his window. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but somehow found his way to Clyde's house. He was let in by Clyde's dad and made his way upstairs to Clyde's room.

In the room he found Clyde, Token, Tweek and Craig playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was Tweek who first noticed Kyle. "Agh! K-Kyle! You're here!" he said. Tweek's out claim caused the others to stop playing for a moment and they looked over.

"Oh… hey Kyle man. Nice to see you…. Hey you okay?" he asked. Kyle looked slightly pissed off.

"Agh you look angry!" said Tweek. Kyle paced the room a moment, then growled angrily, causing the already twitchy Tweek to jump. He stopped pacing a moment, before he turned and stared at the group. While Craig still had his apathetic look, he was surprised by Kyle's new look… and slightly impressed. The old Kyle wouldn't even be seen in the same vicinity of these clothes and now he wore them as casually as if he had his whole life.

"Take your time man. Talk when you're ready." Said Clyde.

"Stan is an asshole!" Kyle blurted out, shocking the group. Before anyone could say anything though, he continued to yell. "I mean… I guess he always was right, but I just never noticed. I was always a pushover and I figured that I just had to deal with it because he was my best friend." Kyle mused. He sighed and kicked at the rug.

"Before I had first left, he said I was disgusting and now he got all pissed off at leaving without telling him. I lost my temper and told him it was his fault for being a horrible friend and then he gets all defensive saying it's my fault because I tried to force my gayness on him." Said Kyle. "Well I mean I confessed I was gay and might have feelings for him so he blew me off. Best friends don't do that right? As far as I'm concerned he's no longer a friend of mine unless he proves it."

After his rant, he was breathless and the other guys just stared at him in shock. They didn't really need to say anything, since Kyle just needed someone to listen.

"Um anything else the matter besides the obvious?" asked Craig, rolling his eyes. He never liked Stan, keyword hated. Of course, it may have something to do with Kyle, but whatever.

"The obvious?" asked Kyle, pausing in his tangent.

"Yeah the obvious. Ask anyone and they'll tell you he's an asshole." Stated Craig apathetically, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I don't understand why you guys were friends for so long." Said Clyde, frowning. Kyle didn't understand it now either, now that he looked at it.

"Well you said you had a crush on him right? Maybe it was blinding you from the truth." Stated Token, the voice of reason. Kyle nodded before walking over to the bed. He sat in silence for a few minutes and when it was deemed proper, the guys returned to their game. Tweek was more than happy to give Kyle his controller and let him play for him. They were playing Super Smash Bros. After 6 games, three of which Kyle dominated, irritating and impressing Craig. Usually he won a lot of the games, but Kyle had beaten him.

"Oh yeah what was the other reason thing that pissed you off?" asked Clyde. Kyle rolled his eyes and dropped the controller on the bed, pointing to his tattoo.

"She saw the tattoo and ground me." Said Kyle. Not a moment later, he received a text from Ike. _"Code red bro. Mom's coming back!"_ was the text. Kyle jumped up and cursed.

"My mom is on her way back home. I can't let her find out that I left or who knows what she'll do." He groaned. Craig stood up, pulling a pair of keys out of his pocket. Kyle gave him a confused look.

"My ride is right next door. I'll take you." Replied Craig. Kyle blinked, then smiled gratefully. "Thanks dude!" he said. Craig grit his teeth and glared slightly.

"Don't call me dude!" He spat before he turned and stormed out the door. Kyle frowned, wondering what he'd done to just piss Craig off since he'd rarely ever seen Craig show emotion. Craig's voice called from the hallway: "Hurry up Broflovski!" Kyle quickly followed after him, waving to the guys before heading next door to Craig's house. Kyle stopped when he saw Craig grabbing a motorcycle helmet.

"What's wrong Broflovski? Scared of riding a motorcycle?" asked Craig but Kyle could tell there was a slight teasing tone. "Or are you just surprised I have one?" It didn't surprise him that Craig had one, just that he had a Kawasaki Ninja.

"No I'm just surprised you've got a Kawasaki Ninja but you seem more like a speed guy any ways so this bike is a good match for you." Said Kyle, nodding appreciatively. Craig was once again surprised. Kyle Broflovski knew motorcycles? He stared at Kyle as Kyle grabbed a helmet.

"What? One of my friends has a similar one." He replied when he caught Craig staring. Craig shook his head and put on his helmet as well.

"So you have ridden one?" he asked, climbing on the bike. Kyle bit his lip before chuckling nervously.

"Um… no. Jamie didn't even let anyone get near her bike." He said.

"Well come on Broflovski." Said Craig. Kyle nodded and climbed on the back of the motorcycle. Craig backed it up into the street and started towards Kyle's house. Since most of the cops were lazy, Craig could drive as fast as he wanted. Kyle was surprised when the front wheel came up a moment before they sped off, burning rubber down the street. Kyle gave a gasp, one arm holding onto Craig and the other raised in the air to feel the wind rushing by. Craig would deny that having Kyle's arms around him made him blush slightly. After what would have been a 45 minute walk turned into a 15 minute ride, Craig stopped a little bit down the street from Kyle's house.

"Thanks dude... I mean Craig. Thanks Craig, you're a lifesaver." Said Kyle. He climbed off the bike and took off the helmet, passing it back to Craig. Craig gave a small smirk and nodded.

"No problem Broflovski." Said Craig.

"What do I owe you?" asked Kyle. Craig frowned and gave him a confused look. "You don't owe me anything. I'm just doing you a favor. That's what friends do right?" he replied, before he smirked and drove off.

"Yeah… friends." Said Kyle, before he smiled and head towards his house. He used his dad's garden trellis to climb up to his room. He slipped into his bed, pretending to sleep. His mother returned a short while later but didn't even come to check on him. She had assumed Kyle was still well-behaved and had done as he was told. Kyle had freaked out for nothing.

* * *

It was the first day of school and everybody was excited. They would finally get to see Kyle, who'd been eluding them since his arrival. They wanted to know if the rumors were true. Finally the moment arrived and the students gathered at the windows to stare. When Kyle stepped out, everyone was surprised but also disappointed that what they'd heard wasn't true.

Kyle followed his mother down the hall as she went to register him classes. Kyle could feel everyone's eyes on him and all he did was wink and smile at some people, causing some girls and guys alike to blush.

"Ay Jew boy! Bout time you showed your gay face around here!" said Cartman, walking over to him. As usual he had Kenny and Stan with him and surprisingly butters. Kyle wasn't surprised. Butters had grown out of his baby face, but he still dressed the same way. Butters was currently sporting a Hello Kitty t-shirt. Kyle smiled and waved at him.

"Well hey there Kyle. Glad to see you're back in South Park." Said Butters, smiling. Kyle blatantly ignored Cartman and Stan, only briefly chatting with Butters and Kenny.

"Don't ignore me Kahl!" yelled Cartman.

"See you later." Said Kyle, continuing down the hallway.

"Hey where the hell you going fag? Don't you walk away from me, I have fucking AUTHORITAH!" said Cartman. Kyle flipped him the bird before walking off, shocking the people around them, including Stan. Kenny and Butters both ended up laughing, which just made Cartman even more pissed off and caused them to quickly head to their class.

It turned out that Kyle shared his first class with Butters. He sat in the back with Butters and smiled before giving Butters his gift. It was a limited edition Hello Kitty plushy wearing an old fashioned German dirndl with knee highs and leather boots.

"H-how did you find this? These were only sold in a few places!" said Butters. His face lit up as he smiled at Kyle. Butters never told anyone but he kept a collection of Hello Kitty items hidden away.

"Think of it as an "I'm sorry." And "Let's be friends."" Said Kyle. Butters smiled and nodded.

Kyle supposed it was force of habit that made him sit with Stan and Cartman at lunch, which he did for the next couple weeks. He only tolerated it because of Butters and Kenny.

* * *

Kyle was in detention, next to Cartman. Both males were slightly beat up and Cartman's nose was bleeding. Kyle had a bruise on his cheek. Kyle had barely been back a month and already he was in detention. Really it was Cartman's fault. It had started with an argument when Cartman had called Kyle a Kike and Kyle had called him a bastard child. That had led to Cartman insulting Kyle's family and friends, which had led to Kyle snapping and punching him in the face. It was quite a short fight to be held but even though Cartman was bigger, Kyle had held his own.

Kyle had already had a short fuse because Cartman had been trying, ever since Kyle got back, to egg him on and piss him off. Well he had succeeded but he hadn't gotten the result he'd wanted. He'd hadn't been expecting the damn Jew to punch him in the face. They both received detention as punishment, which led to Kyle deciding that was the last straw and ended up sitting with Craig and the gang at lunch.

He'd tried to give them another chance but they had failed it and he gave up on them. Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token were all more than happy to welcome him to their table. Kyle was nice to Butters and Kenny, but gave Cartman and Stan the cold shoulder.

"The hell Jew boy? Sitting with these fags? You didn't actually take me seriously did you?" asked Cartman. Kyle glanced up at him.

"Cartman I'm going to be completely honest. You're an asshole. Why the hell would I hang out with you? I hate your fucking guts. Okay and yeah I'm a fag. I always have been, always will be, so why the hell do you care who I hang out with huh? Unless you're… in the closet about something?" he asked, with a smirk. Cartman frowned, knocking over Kyle's tray before walking away.

"Oh yeah real mature." Said Clyde, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kyle was grounded. He'd gotten in a fight with Cartman again, getting detention and a call home. Now he no longer had his phone, video games or TV. He was bored out of his mind at home. At school he slipped away to smoke a cigarette, something he didn't do very often but there were times he needed one and he was surprised to see Craig also outside and smoking one.

"Can I bum a light?" asked Kyle, surprising Craig. He stood there, surprised a moment, the offered his lighter. Kyle lit his cigarette, then leaned against the railing behind him.

"Didn't think you smoked." Said Craig nonchalantly.

"I try not to but sometimes I get the urge and now because of that damn fat-ass, I couldn't resist coming out and having one." Was the reply Kyle gave. Craig stared at him a moment before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You changed." Craig commented noncommittally.

"Are you saying that's good or bad?" asked Kyle with disdain. Craig shrugged, giving a nearly invisible smirk.

"I think it's good, this new you. Back then you were a pushover and never spoke for yourself but now I'd pay to see anyone try and get in your way." Said Craig, huffing out a laugh.

"Well that's what unlimited freedom does to a person." Said Kyle after a moment. The fell into a companionable silence, Craig having found a new smoking buddy. They would eat together with the group, then spend the last few minutes having a smoke out back. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they would spend it in silence.

It was Friday afternoon and since Kyle was grounded, all he could do was go home. He was kind of worn out from the day he had and had gone straight to bed. He awoke to loud voices arguing in the kitchen and frowned, going down. It appeared that his parents were arguing.

"You shouldn't be mad at Kyle. There's nothing wrong with him." Said his mother.

"Your brother is a bad example for you. He is turning into the devil's servant and needs to be taught a lesson!" said Kyle's father. "We let him have a little bit of freedom and look what it did! He's… he's out of control! He's an insult to our family! First him being gay and now this? I will not stand for our son being like this. It's all that Marsh kid's fault! He turned our son into a fag." Screamed Kyle's father. Kyle felt his heart stop and he began to feel choked up.

He stormed into the kitchen and glared at his father, trying to stop the tears from falling but already one had escaped. "Kyle…" said his mother softly. His father frowned and looked at Kyle.

"Now there's no need to angry Kyle. I didn't mean it." Reasoned his father.

"Of course you did or you wouldn't have said it. You hate that fact that I'm gay but you can't change the way I am dad so don't try to give me some bullshit lie about wanting what's best for me when you can't even stand the real me." Kyle choked out.

"Kyle…" started his mother.

"No! I hate you. I hate you so much." Said Kyle, before he turned and left the room, storming out of the house. He let the tears fall freely as he continued down the street. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he needed to get out of there. Maybe he could go to Craig's or something. His journey stopped short when he ran into Cartman though.

"Hey Jew boy." Came the annoying voice to his left. Kyle saw Cartman unloading groceries from his mom's car and frowned before he kept walking.

"Hey… HEY!" shout Cartman, shuffling things around in his arm. Kyle turned to face him, cheeks and eyes puffy and red.

"Please Cartman… if there's any human decency left in you. Please just leave me alone." Kyle said. He turned and kept walking, but barely made a few more steps when he heard a slight crash and footsteps. He didn't have time to register what was happening before Cartman ran up next to him. When they were younger, Cartman would have been exhausted from that slight jog but now he was barely winded, being on the football team now (even though he'd been suspended for fighting).

"Hey!" said Cartman, stopping in Kyle's path. He huffed before holding out a beer he'd taken from the six pack he bought. Kyle was surprised, but gladly took the beer. He cracked it open, taking a long swig from it and sighing. He looked at Cartman, questioningly as said male shuffled around awkwardly.

"Don't give me that look Jew fag. You look like shit so I figured a beer would help." Snapped Cartman, blushing from embarrassment. Kyle looked at the beer, then chuckled bitterly and wiped his face. Cartman must have been telling the truth if even he was feeling pity.

"Thanks Cartman." Replied Kyle as he started walking again, but was stopped a few feet later by Cartman's voice again.

"Hey you… want to come inside? I don't think wandering around drinking underage will help your problem here." Said Cartman, having picked up the groceries. Kyle frowned a moment and just stood there, wondering what he should do, but finally followed Cartman inside. After Cartman put away the groceries, he hid the beer, then took one and both boys went up to Cartman's room.

"Why did you do this Cartman? We aren't friends." Stated Kyle, sitting on the floor. Cartman frowned, sitting on his bed.

"We may not be friends but I still don't like seeing my rival crying like a little baby." Said Cartman, like it was obvious.

"Rival huh?" inquired Kyle, then chuckled slightly. Is that what they were? Rivals? It wasn't far from the truth. They were always butting heads and always competing. Still, a wise man said to keep your friends close and enemies closer, so here Kyle was drinking with Eric Cartman.

"So you're parents were being assholes." Stated Cartman. Kyle just chuckled again and finished the beer he was holding.

"You could say that." He said. "My father thinks all fags should burn in hell." Cartman just hummed in response, then suddenly grabbed Kyle and held him up by his collar.

"You tell anyone what I'm about to tell you kike, and I will end your existence." Said Cartman and Kyle could see he was serious. Kyle nodded, then Cartman took a deep breath and dropped Kyle. Kyle saw that Cartman was already on his third beer… when had he gotten another one?

"I… I wish I was like you Kahl. You aren't afraid to be who you are… guess that's why I'm such an asshole to you. Guess I'm jealous. Everybody likes you Kahl… but if they found out I was like you they would hate me." Said Cartman.

 _Like me? Is Cartman saying he's…_ thought Kyle, shocked.

"It just hurts so much to see those two together and there's nothing I can do about it. I mean I kinda forgot they were together but then I saw them again and… it just hurts you know?" asked Cartman. He sighed and set down the beer. "Don't tell anyone about this okay?" he asked, his words slurred. Kyle just hummed in agreement before grabbing another beer.

He woke up on Cartman's bedroom floor, apparently having passed out there. Cartman had fallen asleep on the bed. Kyle got up quietly and groaned. He hadn't slept over at Cartman's house in a few years. He knew he may have been slightly hungover now. He made some coffee and brought a cup upstairs for Cartman with a note thanking him for being honest.

He then made the walk home, glad he only lived a couple houses down. His head was throbbing but he didn't care. He got home and there was a tense and awkward silence while his mom made breakfast and his dad was reading the paper.

"Good morning sweetie." Said his mother through strained politeness as she served the breakfast. Ike actually gave a smile and waved at Kyle. The breakfast was quiet with small comments here and there. The only conversation was Ike, talking about school. The silence was broken by the doorbell ringing. Kyle frowned before he got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see his friend Danny from his trip standing there.

"Hey bro. What's up?" asked Danny.


End file.
